Porto Azul
Porto Azul (Portuguese pronunciation) (Por-to A-zule) also known by its English name of Blue Harbour,is located on the island of Ceu Azules and is the capital city of Shmakalaka. Porto Azul is the most populated city in Shmakalaka with a population of 3,228,000 which is correct as of the 2012 census. Porto Azul enjoys a Warm Sub-Tropical Climate with warm temperatures throughout the year. =History= Write the first section of your page here. =Climate= The residents and visitors of Porto Azul enjoy humid and subtropical weather all year round as it is near the equator. Occasionally Shmakalaka can have tropical storms and cyclones but aside from that the weather in the country is very enjoyable. The appealing weather plays an important role in the countries tourist business which then plays an equally important role on the economy. =Demographics= Porto Azul has a wider Metropolitan population of 3,228,000, making it the largest urban area in the country. The residents of Porto Azul are referred to as Vinaldos. =Religion= Roughly 89% of the Porto Azul population is Christian. The people of Shmakalaka consist mostly of Portuguese and British descent with both colonies mostly consisting of Christianity. 89% of those 93% are Roman Catholic. The rest of the Christianity consists of Anglican, Presbyterian and Orthodox.The remaining 11% of the religion consists of Muslim (2.2%) and most of the remaining is non-religious (8.6%). Almost all the Muslim population is from the recent refugee crisis's in Middle Eastern countries including the 2015 Syrian Refugee Crisis. =Language= The official languages of Porto Azul is English and Portuguese with both being widely spoken throughout all of Shmakalaka. However English is thought to be the most common language in the city of Porto Azul. Portuguese is also a very common language in Shmakalaka and people are expected to speak both languages fluently. Both languages of course are from the occupations of both the Portuguese Kingdom and the British Empire. Speaking both languages which are commonly spoken throughout the world helps the country in both its economy and its tourism because of the little language barrier for people in Portuguese and English speaking countries. =Economy= With Porto Azul being on the coast it's port plays a crucial role to the country many exports and imports come through here although the cities of Georgetown on ... and Palmero on Bahia Sol also serve as the countries main ports. Tourism Porto Azul attracts many tourists from Worldwide. Porto Azul is popular destination because of its wide variety of attractions and things to do with a wide variety of both numerous cultural activities and natural activities and attractions including beaches Baia Castelo and Copocaya Beach other popular tourist spots include Monte Azules and Fort Barraca which both offer stunning views across the city, another popular destination is Fort Street a large shopping complex right in the heart of the city. Porto Azul is surrounded by jungle which offers a variety of wild animals including the tapir, the native cat penstos, the elusive jaguar and many more animals. The five star resorts are in a strip of land called Dourado Peninsula this area provides a safe and carefree feel about and is ideal location being not too close to the city but still close enough to be near. Finally the Cooper Jeffery's Coral Reef roughly 1 hour by ferry and it takes you to a reef filled with extrodinary wildlife such as tropical fish, dolphins, turtles and sharks. =Recreation= =Sport= Porto Azul is host to a wide variety of sports, most commonly football and cricket. Porto Azul has three major football clubs, Porto Azul CF which is based in the city center and is arguably the most popular team of the three. Civelo Azul CF which is located in the city as well but is mainly supported in the South and East of the city. Finally Vimeiro FC which in in the West of the city. Each team provides consistent results and are all popular teams in different parts of the city. Porto Azul CF play in the Estadio National which is right in the heart of the city and has a capacity of 69,000. Civelo Azul CF play 10 minutes to South of the city center at Crosswell Valley Park which has a capacity of 23,000.Finally Vimeiro FC has a 40,000 seat stadium called Vexto Stadium. =Transport= Shmakalakan cities offer quality transport in a variety of ways. The Porto Azul transport leads by example in the context. The highways are very well used and provide an effective way to go throughout the city. There are buses and trains always at hand and the metro within the city is always packed with people going to and from the city center. International Airport Porto Azul International Airport (PAX)is located just 15 minutes outside the Centre of the city. The Porto Azul International Airport is the largest in the country and is by far the busiest. The airport offers links both Domestic and Worldwide with many Global Airlines flying directly to it. Airbuses and trains offer good, quick transport from the City Centre to the airport. Metro Ports and Ferry Porto Azul has the largest port in Shmakalaka. Furthermore this port is the most crucial in the sense the it is the importing and exporting capital of Shmakalaka. Without the port, Shmakalaka would not be able to financially function. The port also offers ferry's and cruises which operate around the island and many go through the country. Many of the ferry's go to settlement near Porto Azul such as Miccoli and Bavir. With Cooper Jeffery's coral reef being so near the city, tours are common and popular for tourists and visitors. Highways Porto Azul has an effective highway system with low traffic compared to the population of vehicles using the roads. There is highways leading out of the city and towards suburbs. A new highway makes it just a 2 hour drive to the city of Miccoli =Suburbs= =Notable Residents= =Twin towns= Marseille, France Vancouver, Canada Sydney, Australia Buenos Aires, Argentina Dubai, United Arab Emirates Singapore, Sinpagore Algiers, Algeria